


Los Kalteneckers

by InfernusCerberus



Series: 'Til the fire nation attacked - Spanish [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, But they're still pinning, EarthBender!Hunk, Firebender!Keith, Gen, It was Pidge plan all along, Jealous!Lance, Kaltenecker its a great team name, OC's - Freeform, Pro-Bending, SO SORRY, Some characters are just mentioned, Some drama and some humor, Sorry if you don't like OC's, There are OC's in this, They're nice I swear, WaterBender!Lance, Yeah you'll see, the Klance is Strong in this one
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus
Summary: "Con la necesidad de buscar más dinero para su grupo, Pidge toma las riendas del momento para inscribir a tres de sus queridos maestros en un torneo en donde pondrían a prueba su habilidad para trabajar en equipo: Pro-Control."-------------------------------------------------------------------------En donde el equipo decide, no por voluntad propia, adentrarse al mundo clandestino de los juegos de Pro-Control.





	Los Kalteneckers

**Author's Note:**

> ¡AL FIN, AL FIIIN! ¡Por fin pude traer la cuarta parte después de taaaaanto! Perdónenme muchísimo por la larga tardanza más el hiatus forzado al que tuve que irme debido a las situaciones de mi país, problemas personales y esas cosas unu Este bad boy estuvo sentado en mis WIPS desde hace uuuffff y ha pasado por muchas ediciones y re-ediciones a lo laaaaargo del tiempo,a ultimo momento tuve que re-editarlo de regreso porqué el final no me convencia pero este esta mejor que el anterior hahahahahahaha
> 
> Espero que por lo menos disfruten de la lectura ^^
> 
> **(To my non-spanish readers, the english translation of this one its going to take a while, I'm the one translating the OS by myself and because this is the longest one I've written I'm going to need a lil bit of time, but don't worry it will come soon I promise!)**

En medio de dos estados del gran Reino Tierra, existe un pequeño pueblo comercial. Básicamente todo el pueblo es solo un gran comercio, diversas tiendas y puestos de todo tipo vendiendo hasta lo inimaginable (Algunas de esas cosas pueden o no que no sean del todo legales, pero no le digan a ningún soldado de la armada); es un excelente lugar para aquellos viajeros o turista que deciden parar a llenarse de provisiones o descansar, pero había un pequeñito inconveniente…

- _¡No tenemos dinero!_ –Decía Hunk, ojeando una jaula de gatos-búho los cuales comenzaron a agitarse apenas notaron su presencia, dando un paso para atrás.- _Coran nos dejó a cargo de comprar nuevas provisiones para el campamento, y solo tenemos…_

De su bolsillo saco un par de yuanes, dos monedas de plata y tres de cobre que antes eran cinco si no fuera porqué cierto waterbender no se hubiera antojado de unas manzanas ( _¡Hey! ¡Son económicas!_ ). Wow, para ser un grupo rebelde tratando de ayudar al avatar en su viaje por todo el reino, en verdad eran pobres.

Como que, muy pobres.

- _No creo que con esto podemos comprar algo para una semana de viaje_ –Guardaba de regreso el poco dinero que tenían, Lance le ofrecía una manzana que gustosamente aceptó.- _Al menos que racionemos todo a solo pequeños bocados, cosa que no alegraría a mi estómago._

- _Relájate Hunk, solo tenemos que buscar una manera de conseguir dinero fácil_ –Decía confiado en ello, limpiando una manzana con su chamarra.- _A lo mejor podemos ganar unas cuantas monedas impresionando a las personas con unos cuantos trucos de agua y tierra, ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices, grandulón?_

Apenas intentó hincar los dientes en la manzana, una segunda mano se la quitó rápido. Parpadeo un par de veces viendo a su mano y con un puchero miró al firebender a su lado, mordiendo el fruto con suma indiferencia.

- _Eso podría tomar algo de tiempo,_ -Decía después de tragar.- _Necesitamos el dinero suficiente para una semana de viaje, y tenemos que regresar al campamento antes del anochecer._

- _Uhm, oh… ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no tomas un “trabajo”?_ –El earthbender movía sus cejas con complicidad, colocando una mano a un lado de su rostro para que no le oigan.- _Este pueblo debe estar repletos de bandidos y ladrones, no sería raro que exista una jugosa recompensa por alguno de ellos colgados en alguna cartelera; un trabajo perfecto para ti, ¿Eh, León Rojo?_

- _Eso es… Bastante tentador_ –Keith alzaba una ceja ante la propuesta tentativa, pero suspiró negando con la cabeza.- _Pero no puedo, yo eh… Le prometí a Shiro no meterme en problemas en este lugar, siendo que está repleto de como dijiste: Mucha gente mala._

Los otros dos chicos seguían intercambiando ideas para buscar dinero rápido, pasando de hacer pequeños trucos con el agua, a que Hunk ofreciera sus servicios como mecánico, o que Keith se ofreciera como calentador humano para varias personas (Y que Lance se ganara un zape en la cabeza). Ideas tras ideas proponían, negando o cuestionando varias de ellas, debía haber algo que podía hacer que les hiciera ganar dinero fácil y rápido.

- _¡Chicos, chicos!_ –Pidge corrió hacía ellos, su cabello recogido en una pañoleta azul, sin sus lentes ni el manto de los acólitos con el que usual vestía, parecía una aldeana cualquiera- _Encontré algo que quizá nos pueda ayudar a tener más dinero, ¡Vengan, les mostraré!_

-0-

El lugar donde la pequeña avatar les había llevado era una arena de juegos.

Lo que Pidge les estaba mostrando era una partida de Pro-Control.

Dos grupos de tres integrantes usando sus habilidades para tirar al otro del ring y ganar el partido después de cuatro outs, la arena se veía repleta de espectadores aclamando las hazañas que veían. No era una arena tan grande como la de Ciudad República y la plataforma del Pro-Control no se encontraba a mucha altura, en vez de un foso de agua tenía uno de lodo; parecía una versión pirata de la ciudad.

- _¿Nos trajiste aquí para ver un partido de pro-control?_ –Lance recostaba sus brazos sobre las barandas, mirando como el earthbender del equipo contrario lanzaba un disco de roca al rostro del firebender y le daban una falta.- _No es que me moleste pero, ¿De qué nos va a ayudar?_

- _Porqué esta esto_ –Y de su bolsillo sacó un poster que estiró mostrándole a los tres.

**PRO-CONTROL AMATEUR**

_¿Eres un/a maestro con talento para los juegos? ¿Eres un fanático del pro-control? ¿Tu sueño más grande es poder estar bajo el foco de la gran arena?_

_¡Pues este es tu momento!_

_Inscríbete en el concurso_ **PRO-CONTROL AMATEUR** , _donde podrás mostrar tu destreza y fanatismo por el juego participando en varias rondas._

_El equipo ganador se llevará 10.000 yuanes y la oportunidad de participar en el torneo profesional de Ciudad República. ¡Su único requisito es tener un equipo asegurado!_

**¡INSCRIBETE YA!**

- _¡¿DIEZ MIL YUANES?!_ –Lance casi gritó, arrancando aquel poster de las manos de la airbender.- _Con eso podríamos comprar para hasta dos semanas; ¿Cuándo es el concurso?_

- _Hoy_ –Dijo Pidge, con sus manos tras la espalda.- _Es un tornamento amistoso para hacer publicidad del Pro-Control, varios equipos se enfrentaran por un máximo de dos outs, irán saltando los puestos hasta la eliminatoria donde se enfrentaran al equipo campeón de este sitio, quienes dicen que son los próximos en ir a Ciudad República a lucirse en el campo._

- _¡Eso suena genial! Pero…_ –Hunk palideció un poco, se fijó en la arena debajo de ellos, como uno de los tipos cayó de golpe al lodo quejándose del dolor.- _Chicos, no sé cómo decirles esto… Yo no sé jugar Pro-Control._

- _Y van a necesitar de un firebender_ –Comentaba Keith con los brazos cruzados y su mirada hacía el ring.- _Pidge es buena con el fuego, pero sigue necesitando práctica; quizá podamos usar esta ocasión para que practique mejor._

- _Por supuesto que convertirías algo divertido en una lección de fuego control, típico de ti, flamita_ –Lance rodaba los ojos negando con la cabeza, e ignorando la mirada entrecortada que Keith le enviaba.

- _¿Puedo preguntar por qué decidiste ser caza recompensar en vez de jugador de Pro-Control?_ –Preguntaba Hunk curioso, rascando su cabeza al acercarse a ambos.- _Digo, no es que no crea que seas MALO para tu trabajo, además eres temido por los demás ¿No? Pero ser jugador suena más fácil, ¿Seguro que no hay espías que sean jugadores de Pro-Control?_

\- _Si los hay_ –Keith recargaba su peso en el barandal, dándole la espalda al ring.- _Sin embargo, los jugadores de Pro-Control son, uhmmm, ¿Cómo decirlos?_ –Miró un momento hacía el techo, buscando las palabras indicadas para explicarle a los demás.- _En palabras sencillas, jugadores de Pro-Control son firebender considerados inútiles, los rechazaron de ser soldados porqué sus habilidades no fueron competentes para la guerra._

Todos se fijaron de nuevo en el ring, como el waterbender y earthbender de un equipo le dieron un zape en la cabeza al firebender que solo les miró indignado, y con la demostración de su control hace un tiempo atrás, como jugador es bastante bueno pero como soldado ya hubiera muerto hace tres partidos atrás.

- _Los jugadores de Pro-Control no suelen movilizarse al menos que haya un campeonato, y no pueden hacerlo solo sino que siempre deben ir en equipo, y ellos tienen cronogramas que seguir, hablar con sus fanes, participar en algún tipo de evento que se haga en Ciudad República…_ -Chasqueó la lengua, subiendo sus hombros.- _Ser caza recompensas es mejor, obtengo información directa del campo de batalla y ganó mejor dinero de que un jugador de Pro-Control._

- _Solo di que destetas la atención innecesaria y que te digan como tienes que hacer tu trabajo, no tienes que maquillarlo de esa forma_ –Resopló Lance, volviendo a rodar los ojos.

- _Eso también_ –Sonrió ladino, subiendo sus hombros de nuevo.- _De todas formas igual siguen necesitando un firebender para participar._

- _No se preocupen chicos,_ –Decía Pidge, llamando la atención de sus maestros de nuevo.- _Tengo toooodo listo._

-0-

- _¡¿Es esta tu mejor idea?!_ –Keith hacía el esfuerzo sobre humano de no arrancarse aquel estúpido bigote falso que ni siquiera coincidía con el color de su cabello, en vez de ser azabache era de un oscuro tono marrón. Para hacer mejor la situación, su rostro también lo habían maquillado de tal forma que se parecía a una guerrera Kyoshi.

- _¿De qué hablas, viejo? ¡Yo me veo de maravilla!_ –Decía Lance mostrando su más larga barba y bigote falso el cual si coincidía con su tono de cabello y piel, con un poco de maquillaje del mismo estilo que Keith en su rostro (Cosa que fue él quien hizo, por cierto).- _Me siento como todo un doble agente con esto._

- _Yo SOY un doble agente y me siento ridículo con esto._

- _Tu solo te pones unas gafas, esta pañoleta en tu rostro_ –Señalo la misma alrededor de su cuello.- _Y todos te reconocen como el León Rojo._

- _Hey, no es mi culpa que las personas son ciegas Y estúpidas_ –Acomodaba ese bigote falso sobre su labio, esa cosa picaba, ¿De qué estaría hecho?

- _Muy bien chicos_ –Pidge aparecía junto a Hunk, el cual tenía una larga peluca de un marrón claro y el mismo maquillaje, en sus manos cargaba al parecer el uniforme de pro-control que la arena podía proporcionarles de forma gratuita.- _Este uniforme no los están prestando por el concurso, y este será nuestro símbolo y nombre de equipo._

Mostró a ellos en una hoja de papel un nombre grande en rojo que se leía como “ **LOS KALTENECKERS** ” y debajo de esta había un muy mal dibujo de una pobre cabeza de vaca, uno de sus ojos era más saltón que el otro, y sus cuernos eran mucho más grandes que su propia cabeza, su pobre hocico parecía un embudo. Lance no sabía si felicitarla por el intento del dibujo o solo reírse, optó solo por apretar sus labios y tomar aire por la nariz.

- _Ok, el dibujo es…_ -Tomó aire otra vez.- _No, lo siento Pidge, no puedo salir con eso en el pecho._

- _¡Lo intenté, ¿Bien?!_ –Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.- _Los animales no son tan fáciles de dibujar._

- _Yo puedo hacerlo mejor_ –Anunció Keith haciendo que todos giraran a verle con una ceja alzada.

- _¿Tú? ¿Mejor?_ –Lance se rio un poco.- _¿Cómo?_

- _Ugh, solo dame eso_ –Rodó los ojos sin esperar a que la airbender le entregará el dibujo, arrancándolo de sus manos y alejándose de ellos.

- _Oook,_ -Pidge les miró, con las manos sobre su cintura.- _Matt y yo somos fanes de pro-control, así que puedo explicarles lo que se y las reglas, descuiden, con su destreza en sus respectivos controles lo harán bien, tan solo deben bajarle un poco a la fuerza._

- _No puedo creer que en verdad ya tuvieras todo preparado_ –Hunk mencionó pasando a entregarle el uniforme a Lance.- _Que incluso lograrás inscribir a Keith como firebender del equipo, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?_

- _Yoooo probablemente use nombres falsos para inscribirlos a_ _todos_ –Subió los hombros sin problema de admitir eso.- _¡Y por eso es que son todos estos preparativos, así nadie sabría quiénes son ustedes en realidad!_

Hunk y Lance se miraron soltando una pequeña risilla, la joven avatar puede que no se daba cuenta pero ellos notaban como casi saltaba de emoción en su sitio. ¡Ella sí que debe amar el Pro-Control! Estaba bastante emocionada con todo que hasta salto en inscribirlos a ellos para participar sin siquiera preguntarles, aunque la verdad no se pueden enojar con ella, necesitaban muchísimo ese dinero que harían lo que fuese, hasta Keith tuvo que aceptarlo al saber que “ _se disfrazarían_ ” para participar.

Es una lástima que los airbender tengan _prohibido_ jugar Pro-Control, una de las muchas absurdas prohibiciones que tienen.

Hablando de Keith, este se acercó hacía ellos con un papel en su mano, además de que se había arrancado el bigote falso a cambio de ponerse una cola de caballo en el cabello. Extendió el papel hacía ellos, un mucho mejor dibujo de una vaca se veía en el papel con un curioso estilo de _cartoon_ , pero una vaca a fin de cuentas. Lance le arrancó el dibujo de la mano para verlo mejor como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo, mientras que los otros dos miraban a Keith con ojos bien abiertos, el mencionado se había cruzado de brazos sintiéndose incordiado por la atención que le estaban dando.

- _Sé dibujar, ¿Ok?_ –Dijo rápido, un poco a la defensiva.- _¿Qué creen que hago en mi tiempo libre? No siempre estoy entrenando, ¿Saben?_

Todos se quedaron en un silencio que pareció eterno a pesar de que fueron unos segundos, los otros sin quitarle la mirada a Keith como si intentaran descifrarlo y el firebender les vio de regreso, levantando una ceja.

- _… ¿Qué?_

- _Soy yo,_ -Dijo Hunk, girando a ver a Pidge y luego a Lance.- _¿O de repente tengo esta necesidad de abrazarlo?_

-0- 

Lance terminaba de abrocharse el protector sobre su pecho con la nueva imagen de una vaca, paso su mano por la pañoleta roja que cubría su cuello, arrugó un poco la nariz mientras desamarraba está mirando hacía el espejo. La quemadura alrededor de su garganta había adoptado un tono rojizo sobre su piel morena, por una semana tuvo problemas para poder respirar y tragar debido al dolor y estuvo tratándose con mucha agua y ungüentos que preparaba Coran, pero él sabía bien que ese tipo de cicatriz no se iría, solo se haría menos visible con el tiempo.

Abrochó su cuello y cerró el locker que le prestaron, apenas se dio vuelta se fijó en Keith a su derecha, más que nada se fijó en aquel collar con dije de león que amarraba alrededor de su bíceps antes de subirse el manga de su uniforme. Volteó cuando notó la mirada del waterbender sobre él y le sonrió ladino.

- _Ya sabes, para la buena suerte_ –Guiñó un ojo, tomando su casco y alejándose del locker. Lance nunca admitirá en voz alta de que aquello fue sexy de alguna forma.

Y sus mejillas no están rojas, es solo el calor; _¡El calor!_

- _Muy bien, Kalteneckers_ –Una chica con grandes lentes y voz nasal apareció con un portapapeles en su mano.- _Por favor síganme, su turno comenzará en un momento._

- _¿Listo para patear traseros?_ –Decía el waterbender, mucho más animado que sus otros dos amigos.

Ambos solo hicieron un sonido de afirmación, se vieron las caras los unos a los otros por un segundo, comenzando a seguir a la chica hacía la plataforma en donde estarían.

- _Así que… ¿Por qué Los Kalteneckers?_ –Preguntaba el moreno, asegurándose de tener todos los broches de los protectores de sus brazos en su respectivo sitio.

- _Pidge nos dijo que en su villa había una vaca muy querida por el_ _pueblo_ –Respondía Hunk, su dedo índice tocando su barbilla mientras recordaba lo que Pidge le había contado sobre aquella famosa vaca.- _Lo que recuerdo es que decía que su leche era la mejor de todas para hacer malteadas, ella me prometió una si regresábamos a la Villa de Arus en algún momento._

- _Ella me prometió una también, cuando salvé su vida_ –Keith subió una ceja.- _La primera vez._

- _¡Hey! ¡No es justo, ella no me prometió nada a mí!_ –Puso sus manos sobre su cintura, haciendo un puchero con su labio.- _Le estoy enseñando técnicas de curación, ¿Y así es como me agradece?_

- _Bueno, insultaste su dibujo de vaca, creo que eso te quita puntos para esa malteada_ –Respondió Keith sonriendo burlón, Lance estaba a punto de responderle con algún comentario indignado, sino fuera porqué la chica que les llevaba a su balcón se detuvo frente a una puerta explicándole todo el protocolo y las reglas por tercera vez en el día.

- _Y eso es todo_ –Acomodaba sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.- _Diviértanse o lo que sea, háganlo por el dinero._

Dicho eso, abrió la puerta dejando que el alarido de los fanes fuera lo que los esperaba al otro lado.

-0-

El ring era un poco más grande de lo que los tres esperaban, sin embargo notaban las grandes diferencias que habían en comparación con el de Ciudad República. El suelo de cemento macizo estaba dividido en dos secciones: Roja y azul, ambos colores desgastado y manchas donde debería haber pintura. Debido a que el pozo era lodo, el agua lo obtenían de una escotilla bajo las bocinas que colgaban encima del ring, cada cierto tiempo la escotilla se abría soltando una gran cantidad de agua para llenar las zanjas del suelo. Los tres maestros se paraban en el rojo desgastado, a su alrededor los fanáticos bramaban emocionados agitando sus banderas y chiflando con fuerza para oírse en medio del mar de gritos. Decir que no estaban nervioso sería una gran mentira, por lo menos Hunk si lo demostraba en la forma en como jugueteaba con sus dedos y sus rodillas temblaban. Keith mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando en desinterés hacía ninguna parte en específico. Lance, en cambio, parecía estar encantado con todo porqué saludaba al público sonriendo como un ganador, de forma que pareciese que nació para estar en medio de un escenario.

- _¡BIENVENIDO A NUESTRO GRAN PRIMER TORNEO DE PRO-CONTROL AMATEUR!_ –Una mujer hablaba por las bocinas, bien segura en la cabina que se encontraba al fondo del estadio.- _Como ustedes sabrán, el tornamento tendrá diferentes rondas donde cada equipo se enfrentaran el uno al otro hasta tener un solo ganador que no solo se llevará una jugosa recompensa; ¡Sino que tendrá la oportunidad de lucirse en la arena de pro-control en Ciudad República como unos verdaderos profesionales!_

La multitud rugió enseguida, golpeando los barandales con sus puños y gritando el nombre de Ciudad República por lo alto.

- _Démosle comienzo a la primera ronda del día, y tal parece que tenemos a una nueva banda de novatos dispuestos a hacerse lucir una vez más en esta arena_ –Se podía escuchar como la mujer organizaba unos cuantos papeles frente al micrófono para volver a hablar al terminar.- _¡Presentemos al público a los novatos de ahora! El primero, un chico proveniente de las Islas Ember y con un sueño tan ardiente como sus propias llamas; ¡El firebender, Akira!_

- _PFFFF; ¡¿A-AKIRA?!_ –Lance llevó una mano a su boca para evitar soltar la carcajada y ver a su muy impresionado amigo.- _¿Y qué es eso de “sueños tan ardientes como sus propia llamas”?_

- _Esto debe ser obra de Pidge, cuando nos inscribió_ –Suspiraba Keith, masajeando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

- _Venido desde la tribu más remota en el norte del mundo, chicas no dejen que su sonrisa encantadora y apariencia exótica les engañe, pues este hombre puede congelar sus corazones en un simple chasquido; ¡El waterbender, Isamu!_

- _Espera, ¿Qué?_ –Lance miraba hacía la cabina con sus brazos en su cintura, arrugando su entrecejo.- _¿Cómo que congelar sus corazones? ¿Tan imbécil me creen? ¡¿Y qué clase de nombre es Isamu?!_

- _Yo creo que les queda bien a ambos_ –Decía Hunk con una tímida sonrisa, sobresaltándose cuando la voz de la chica resonó en las bocinas otra vez.

- _Y el último de los tres, proveniente de la bella ciudad de Omashu y con un corazón tan grande como el mismísimo reino tierra; ¡El earthbender, Tsuyoshi!_

- _Uhmm, Tsuyoshi no le queda mal_ –Keith pasaba su mano bajo su barbilla, contemplativo. Lance a su lado asentía un par de veces, cruzando sus brazos.

- _Sip, es el único nombre que vale la pena._

- _Awwww, chicos._

- _¡Y con esto, damos la bienvenida a los Kalteneckers!_ –Bramó la mujer, seguido del público.- _Y sus contrincantes, quienes buscan la gloria después de siete derrotas; ¡Los rana-ardillas del este!_

Tres hombres aparecieron del lado azul del ring gracias a la plataforma extensible. Eran los chicos que el grupo estaba viendo cuando llegaron a la arena. Los tres chicos les miraban a ellos con sonrisas maliciosas, uno tronaba sus puños y otro hacía una seña con su pulgar hacia abajo, dejando en claro que iban a perder. El referí apareció en la pequeña plataforma de piedra del lado izquierdo del ring y alzo su brazo, cada equipo colocándose en posición defensiva frente a la primera línea de asalto.

Hunk golpeo el suelo con el pie elevando un par de discos, golpeando el aire envió al equipo contrario, otro par de discos chocando con los suyos destruyéndose al instante. En ese momento el ring se había vuelto un campo de batalla entre fuego, agua y tierra. Los chicos se notaban tensos en el ring, no estaban acostumbrado a usar sus habilidades en un espacio tan reducido y con muchos límites en cuanto a sus movimientos, y se mostraba en la manera en como chocaban entre ellos de vez en cuando.

Lance movía un tramo de agua de lado a lado para evitar rocas y bolas de fuego, terminando por chocar con Keith que había querido lanzar una bola de fuego hacía su contrincante.

- _¡Hey, fíjate por donde vas!_ –Se quejó Lance, mirándole con las cejas enarcadas en molestia.

- _¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que está en mi camino!_ –Respondió, molesto también.- _¡Se supone que eres quién debería mantener la defensa del equipo!_

- _¡Pues perdona que este fallando, no puedo moverme en este espacio pequeño! ¡Y se supone que TÚ harías la defensa esta vez!_

- _No es mi--- ¡CUIDADO!_ –Keith empujó al waterbender fuera del sitio y justo entonces un disco lo golpeo en el abdomen lanzándolo lejos, hasta la última línea del ring.

- _KE—Digo, ¡AKIRA!_ –Grito estirando su mano hacía él. Una de las líneas se prendió, Hunk y él teniendo que pasar a la segunda línea mientras que Keith se quedaba en la última, y el equipo contrario daba un paso hacia adelante.

- _¡Ustedes sí que con malos en esto!_ –Se burló uno de ellos, tomando agua entre sus manos.- _Esto va a ser muy fácil._

- _¿Estas bien?_ –Preguntó Hunk mirando hacia atrás, Keith se levantaba del suelo limpiando su boca y asintiendo, colocándose en posición de defensa de nuevo.

Otra vez el ring se llenó de un choque de elementos que el grupo novato no sabía cómo manejar en un espacio reducido. De nuevo Lance volvió a tropezarse, esta vez con Hunk sin quererlo, el earthbender estaba a punto de disculparse por meterse en su camino cuando un tramo de agua lo golpeo con tanta fuerza en el pecho tirándolo fuera del ring, otra de las líneas se prendió y Lance tuvo que dar un paso más hacia atrás, ahora cerca de Keith y el equipo dando otro paso adelante.

Pero no duró mucho porqué otro disco volvió a golpear al firebender sacándolo del ring, dejando solo a Lance en la plataforma mirando con temor a sus contrincantes, quienes sonreía con malicia cargando sus respectivos elementos en sus manos.

- _D’aawww, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Extrañas a tus amiguitos?_ –Se burlaba el waterbender del equipo contrario.- _No te preocupes, los verás muy pronto allá en el lodo._

Todos lanzaron un ataque de sus respectivos elementos, Lance en pánico hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tiró sus brazos hacía arriba creando una columna de agua que detuvo los ataques. Aunque efectivo, el pitido de un silbato lo hizo girarse a ver a la casilla de referí que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, sacando una tarjeta amarilla que indicaba falta.

- _¡Oooh, que mal! ¡Esos tipos de movimientos están prohibidos en el ring!_ –Canturreaba la presentadora a través de las bocinas.- _Alguien tiene que repasarse el reglamento de los movimientos permitidos._

- _Q-QUÉ._

- _¡Muy mal idiota!_ –Gritaba el earthbender enemigo.- _¡Acabas de hacer que tu equipo perdiera la ronda, pero déjame ayudarte a re-encontrarte con ellos!_

Por la impresión, Lance no evitó protegerse del disco que voló hacía él golpeándolo en el pecho, tirándolo al mar de lodo en lo que arriba se sonaba la campana indicando el final de la primera ronda, anunciando los ganadores.

- _¡Esto es estúpido!_ –Se quejaba Lance en voz alta, yendo hasta la plataforma donde sus otros dos compañeros le esperaba, ayudándole a salirse del lodo.- _¡ESTO ES ESTÚPIDO!_

- _Está bien Lance, es culpa de todos_ –Le decía Hunk tratando de nivelar a su enojado amigo, ayudando a quitarse el lodo de su ropa con sus poderes.- _Quiero decir, todos jugamos MAL ¿Verdad? Estaba más concentrado en que no me quemaran, es mi primera reacción cuando veo bolas de fuego venir a mí._

- _ESTO. ES. ESTÚPIDO._ –Refunfuño entre dientes, cruzando sus brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho.

La plataforma mecánica se elevó, dejándolos en su balcón en donde Pidge les esperaba con sus manos sobre su cintura, mirándole con cierta molestia en su rostro; Lance resopló desviando su mirada a otra parte, Pidge no se veía molesta solo con él sino con todos en general.

- _¡Chicos, les dije que pueden hacer y que no allá afuera!_ –Tomaba aire la chica, pasando una mano por su rostro.- _No, en realidad no puedo culparlos por lo que paso, debí haberlo visto venir; ¡Pero yo sé que ustedes pueden hacerlo, sé que saben trabajar en equipo, sé que pueden ganar esta ronda!_

- _Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Pidge_ –Suspiraba Hunk, pasando su mano por la nuca.- _No somos jugadores, y ya viste como nos fue allá; no lo sé pero se sentía como si la peor de las suertes nos hubiera caído._

Lance apretó sus labios dejando caer sus hombros, _¿Tan mal estaban, eh?_ Quiso decir algo, se atrevió a abrir su boca pero al sentir la mano de Keith en su hombro le miró, Keith le veía con su ceño fruncido negando con la cabeza, Lance suspiró volviendo a cruzar sus brazos.

- _Chicos, esto no tiene nada que ver con suerte o no_ –Pidge les decía, mirando a cada uno juzgadora, volviendo a poner sus manos sobre su cintura.- _Cada uno de ustedes es bueno con su elemento, pero siguen jugando como si estuvieran en un campo de batalla; ¡HUNK!_ –Señaló de repente al mencionado, quién respingo un poco _.- ¿Realmente piensas que el firebender del otro equipo busca quemarte? ¡Eso está en contra de las reglas! Y por muy patanes que esos tipos sean, ellos están jugando CON las reglas, por lo que se toman en serio el juego._

Hunk sonrió apenado encogiéndose de hombros, jugueteando con sus dedos índices.

- _Y aunque te dije que no sintieras las vibraciones en el ring, por lo menos pensé que sabías como anticipar los movimientos del enemigo_ –Ella suspiró hastiada, masajeando el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y el índice.- _¡Lance! Tu problema está en que totalmente no sabes a donde ir, el espacio es muy reducido, lo sé; ¡Pero necesitas soltarte un poco! Yo sé que puedes pasar de la ofensiva a la defensiva, te he visto en el campo de batalla, ¡Eres bueno! Solo necesitas saber cómo usar eso en un espacio más pequeño._

Lance bajo su mirada un tanto apenado al suelo, rascando su nuca, después de unos segundos volvió a ver hacía Pidge asintiendo.

- _Y Keith_ –Ella giró a ver al firebender con ojos entrecerrados.- _No creas que no me fije lo tan apasionado que estabas usando tu fuego control, ¿Te das cuenta de que no estás en medio de una pelea? ¿Y que los tipos con los que te enfrentas no son soldados?_

- _En mi defensa no tiendo a usar mis habilidades tanto como quisiera_ –Decía medio irritado, cruzando sus brazos subiendo una ceja.- _Y yo sé que tengo que moderarme, pero no sabía que la mitad de los movimientos que sé están prohibidos._

- _Chicos, toda la finalidad de Pro-Control no es prohibirles usar sus habilidades_ –Pidge los miraba a cada uno, sus ojos miel quería transmitirle un poco de esa enorme confianza que tenía sobre cada uno de ellos.- _Sino usar lo poco que pueden hacer para seguir adelante, más que nada, tienen que improvisar con lo que tienen._

La campana sonó un par de veces, indicando que ya es momento de comenzar la segunda ronda. La plataforma metálica se estiró hacía el ring en medio del pozo de lodo, los espectadores bramando con fuerza.

 _-Yo sé que ustedes pueden_ –Se inclinó un poco hacía adelante, con los puños frente a su cuerpo.- _Si ustedes tres pueden contra un ejército, y pueden enseñarme a MI a cómo usar los demás elementos, ¡Esto supondría pan comido para ustedes! ¡Confió en ustedes, confió en que podrán encontrar su ritmo! ¡Ahora salgan allá y demuéstrenle de que están hecho los Kalteneckers!_

Hunk y Lance alzaron su puño al aire gritando un **SI** , dándose vuelta para comenzar a caminar con más determinación por la plataforma. Keith miró a Pidge con una ligera sonrisa, elevando un pulgar a ella que respondió con una sonrisa y su propio pulgar arriba, yendo por la plataforma hacía sus amigos. Se acomodó del lado izquierdo de Lance, el waterbender en medio como la otra vez, se miraron las caras los unos a los otros en un mensaje mudo diciéndose “ _Podemos con esto, ¡Tenemos que hacerlo!_ ” colocándose nuevamente en posición de ataque.

- _Terminemos con esto, ¿Quieren? Hay una ciudad que nos espera_ –Vociferaba el firebender enemigo, colocándose en posición de ataque.

La campana sonó otra vez, los poderes de cada uno explotando al chocar contra el otro creando una ligera estela de humo. Todavía se les veía tenso, recordando a medio camino que el movimiento que iban a hacer estaba prohibido y cambiando rápidamente a otro esquivando los proyectiles en su camino, pero estaban perseverando, empujándose a seguir a pesar de sus errores. Lance usaba el agua para crear defensas para sus compañeros y él, en lo que Hunk y Keith se encargaban de atacar mayormente.

Pero un descuido por parte de Lance hizo que una bola de fuego pegara directamente en Hunk logrando que el chico retrocediera poniendo su pie en una línea, esta se encendió indicando que dieran un paso atrás mientras el equipo daba un paso adelante metiéndose en su lado del campo.

- _Tsuyoshi, ¿Estás bien?_ –Preguntó Lance preocupado, viendo como a su peluca se le había quemado las puntas.

- _Sí, estoy bien; ¿Lo gracioso? Esa bola de fuego ni siquiera estaba caliente, solo la hizo para derribarme, no para herirme._

- _Tsuyoshi, Isamu, concéntrense_ –Replicaba Keith sin salir de su posición defensiva, el equipo contrario lanzando de nuevos sus ataques.

Ellos mantuvieron el ritmo lo mejor que podían entre lanzando y defendiendo, pero Hunk se vio víctima de otra bola de fuego seguido de un disco haciendo que saliera por completo de la plataforma. Retrocedieron, estando en la última línea de ataque de su campo, el equipo contrario se veía emocionado ya saboreando la victoria. Lance y Keith estaban prácticamente hombro con hombro, sus puños extendidos en posición de ataque.

- _¿En serio crees que les ganaremos?_ –Decía Lance, en su intento de sonar despreocupado a pesar de la aprehensión en su voz.- _Por qué no sé qué tanta suerte tenemos de nuestro lado._

- _La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto_ –Hizo una mueca con sus labios.- _¿Pero ganarles? Si podemos, solo tenemos que mostrarle de que estamos hecho, patear traseros es algo que tú y yo sabemos hacer bien._

Le miró de reojo con una sonrisa ladina en su boca, Lance parpadeó lento con la boca entreabierta, al segundo captando lo que el firebender trataba de decir, asintiendo colocándose de nuevo en posición.

El equipo contrario seguía lanzando sus proyectiles sin piedad alguno hacia los dos maestros que hacían lo imposible por esquivarlo, protegiéndose en aquel espacio reducido. Tres peligrosos discos volaron en dirección de Lance, pero Keith le defendió golpeando cada disco con fuego, agachándose veloz al momento en que el waterbender movía sus brazos en corte lanzando un arco de agua que golpeo a los contrincantes en el pecho, tirándolos hacía su lado del campo. Dos de las líneas se encendieron con una luz azul, ambos maestros sonriendo al recordar lo que eso significaba, trotando hasta pasarlas y quedar de nuevo en medio del campo en donde ambos colores se dividían.

De nuevo el otro equipo seguía lanzando cosas sin piedad alguna, ahora más abrumados con lo que sucedió antes. Lance protegía, rompiendo los discos, cesando las bolas de fuego, esquivando los proyectiles de agua. Saltaba, rodaba y giraba sobre sus talones enviando sus propios proyectiles hacía el enemigo, a último momento agacho su cuerpo hacía adelante justo en el instante en donde el firebender saltó sobre su espalda pateando el aire, enviando una bola de fuego directo al earthbender enemigo sacándolo del ring.

- _¿Ese movimiento está permitido?_ –Preguntaba Lance. No escucharon ningún pitido ni vieron al referí sacando otra tarjeta, sino que otra de las líneas se encendió y los maestros dieron otro paso atrás.

- _¡Hay que seguir moviéndonos, tenemos que arrinconarlos!_ –Señaló con la cabeza a los contrincantes sobrantes en el ring.

- _Démosle un verdadero infierno a ellos_ –Lance sonrió ladino, todo su cuerpo vibrante por la expectativa de la pelea.

Ambos elementos restantes chocaban entre sí, el fuego secaba el agua, el agua apagaba el fuego, una estela de humo rodeaba el ring. Lance tiró un proyectil de agua directo hacía el waterbender enemigo, haciendo que le golpeara en el rostro sacándolo del ring. Otra línea más que podían avanzar, el firebender siendo el único que quedaba de los rana-ardillas, enojado siguió tirando bolas de fuego en diferentes direcciones mientras los otros dos maestros esquivaban.

- _¡Ustedes son solo unos estúpidos novatos!_ –Gruñía, tirando un corte de fuego; volviendo a gruñir cuando esquivaron su ataque.- _¡Esta victoria se supone que debe ser nuestra!_

Y por estar gritando su rabia, ni se fijó como ambos chicos se le habían acercado. Hombro a hombro, lanzando dos ataques consecutivos; bolas de fuego y proyectil de agua que golpearon su cuerpo tirándolo al lodo. El pitido del ring no se pudo escuchar entre los rugidos de las gradas, totalmente podían escuchar como Pidge gritaba con mucha más fuerza entre todos los demás espectadores, la chica casi ahorcando al pobre Hunk a quién lo agitaba con emoción.

- _¡Los Kalteneckers ganan esta segunda ronda!_ –Exclamaba la presentadora uniéndose a los pitidos de los espectadores.

- _¿¿G-ganamos??_ –Jadeó el waterbender mirando hacía todos lados, todo su cuerpo temblando con las sobras de la adrenalina que lo había poseído desde que quedaron arrinconados.- _¡OH POR DIOS GANAMOS! ¡¡GANAMOS!!_

Quién sabe quién de los dos lo pensó primero, colisionando contra el otro en un emocionado y fuerte abrazo, Keith levantando a Lance del suelo quién se encargaba de chillar emocionado, ambos riendo como niños llenos de azúcar. Se separaron al poco tiempo, todavía con bobaliconas sonrisas en sus rostros además de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Claro, aquello no duro mucho cuando la presentadora había dicho que como quedaron empatados debían hacer una pequeña ronda adicional en donde un solo maestro se enfrentaría al otro para desempatar y avanzar al siguiente grupo; en ese momento fue Hunk quién se ofreció para hacer el desempate diciendo que es lo que sus amigos se merecen al haberlos dejado solos.

Cinco minutos después, el earthbender de los rana-ardillas volvía a caer al lodo.

Los Kalteneckers pasan a la siguiente ronda.

-0-

La tensión inicial se fue disipando a medida que avanzaban en aquel pequeño torneo. Seguían consiguiendo un fastidio que muchos movimientos estaban prohibidos, sin embargo se acostumbraron rápido, comenzando a moverse con más fluidez y sincronía entre los tres. La siguiente ronda después de los rana-ardillas fueron difíciles, pero lograron vencer avanzando paso a paso, Hunk y Keith estaban impresionados de que el maquillaje no se haya caído con nada, ni sudor, ni los ataques de agua, ni nada.

- _Subestiman mis habilidades_ –Se quejaba el waterbender, aun así luciendo orgulloso de su capacidad con el maquillaje, sus amigos rodando los ojos.

Entre cada partida a veces se fijaban en Pidge, quién se movía sigilosa entre los espectadores susurrando algo en sus oídos, las personas le sonreían asintiendo la cabeza, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos o bolsos. Se enfrentaron a diferentes tipos de equipos a lo largo del tornamento, algunos muchísimos más raros que el otro; como ese equipo (Los orangutanes de Omashu) los cuales se tomaban muuuy en serio sus papeles de orangutanes.

O las dragonas voladoras, un grupo de chicas coquetas que seducían a sus contrincantes con sus sinuosos movimientos gracias a sus voluptuosos cuerpos. Hunk a veces tapaba sus ojos con su mano para no mirarlas ( _Soy un hombre de una sola mujer, chicos, no voy a defraudar Shay_ ), Lance se sentía muy nervioso alrededor de ellas, o sea; por supuesto que consideraba a las chicas bastante atractivas y quizá más de una vez intentó coquetear con ellas tras los vestidores, y no solo respondieron de forma positiva sino que siempre encontraban un momento para estar cerca, muy cerca de él, rayando la línea del espacio personal hasta volverse incómodo.

Y aunque no podían pasarse de la línea de defensa reglamentaria, las chicas igual encontraban la forma de hacer que se incomodara, más tarde entendiendo su plan de hacerlo fallar sus movimientos.

Keith, sorpresivamente, fue el único que ni si abrumo ni se interesaba por ese trio de chicas. Al contrario, parecía molesto con ellas, respondiendo con un gruñido cuando alguna de ellas volteaba a verlo para lanzarle un beso al aire o un guiño, o cuando trataban de llamar la atención a Hunk, o cuando coqueteaban descaradamente con Lance (Especialmente con eso). Tal vez fue por eso que fue el firebender el que terminó sacando a esas chicas del ring más rápido que cualquiera de sus otros compañeros.

(Y que “accidentalmente” le quemara las extensiones a una de ellas

- _¡Oops!_ –Decía, para nada arrepentido de lo que hizo.)

- _¡Chicos, esto es increíble!_ –Pidge saltaba de la emoción, mirando hacia la pizarra en donde estaban anotados los equipos participantes. Los Kalteneckers habían avanzado de una forma increíble, con siete victorias consecutivas pasando a la última etapa del tornamento.- _¡Estamos a un solo paso de ganar la competencia, solo una ronda más y pronto estaremos en el ring de Ciudad República en un parpadeo!_

- _Pidge, solo estamos aquí por el dinero_ –Le recordaba Keith, subiendo una ceja y apoyando sus brazos sobre sus muslos.- _Y no podemos regresar a Ciudad República justo ahora, recuerda que ahí todos saben que el Avatar existe, y hay una recompensa por tu cabeza._

- _Lo sé, lo sé_ –Suspiraba derrotada, bajando sus brazos a los lados por unos segundos, volviendo a su estado animado viendo a sus maestros- _¿Pero alguna vez han considerado el Pro-Control como profesión? ¡Ustedes chicos son buenos, solo necesitan pulir más detalles!_

- _Pro-Control es un juego muy cool y todo, pero tú ya sabes que mi sueño es ser ingeniero de las Industrias Futuros_ –Le respondía Hunk con una sonrisa apenada, rascando su nuca. Miró por sobre su hombro hacía Lance.- _¿Qué hay de ti viejo? ¿Planeas volverte jugador cuando la guerra termine?_

- _Bueno, yo no puedo decir que la atención no me agrada_ –Decía mientras autografiaba un dibujo de la vaca Kaltenecker que una chica le había dado, prometiendo entregárselo antes de salir a la arena.- _Pero la verdad, cuando la guerra terminé buscaré volverme un médico completo, las tribus agua necesitaran toda la ayuda médica posible, así como el resto de los pueblos tomados por la armada de fuego._

- _Eso es maravilloso, Lance, totalmente puedo verte como un_ médico –Hunk le animaba subiendo sus pulgares, Keith le miraba desde su asiento con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- _Yo creo que serás un buen médico, ya eres bastante bueno con tus habilidades curativas_ –Admitía con total sinceridad, eso solo hizo que Lance sonriera nervioso sintiendo sus mejillas colorarse levemente.

- _Bien, está bien, lo entiendo_ –Rodaba los ojos Pidge agitando sus manos, no estaba molesta por lo que sus amigos se habían negado, la verdad.- _¿Por lo menos podemos ir a ver el torneo en Ciudad República? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor? ¡Prometo que me disfrazaré si debo de hacerlo!_

Los chicos murmullaban entre sí, quizá si convencían a Shiro y Allura de pasar un poco tiempo en Ciudad República para descansar no sería mala idea; ¡Quizá Coran podía ayudarlos a convencerlos! O quizá podían ir a verlo cuando toda la guerra mágicamente acabe al momento de llegar a la base de la Resistencia, lo que sea que pase primero.

- _¡Kalteneckers!_ –La misma chica con voz nasal aparecía en los vestidores, siempre cargando su portapapeles en las manos.- _La última ronda los espera._

- _¿Y a quién nos enfrentaremos esta vez?_ –Preguntó Hunk curioso, levantándose de su asiento acomodando su uniforme y su peluca, esta ultima de forma disimulada para que la chica no se fijara en eso.

- _A los campeones de este pueblo_ –La chica acomodaba sus lentes, había un peligroso brillo en ellos además de una sonrisa temible en sus labios morados.- _Los pitones del infierno._

- _¿Qué onda con ese nombre tan dramático?_ –Susurraba Lance con una mano sobre su mejilla hacía Keith, el firebender subió sus hombros sin saber que responderle.

La chica empezó a reírse con su sonido nasal, un sonido que parecía propio de una bruja guiándolos por el pasillo hasta el balcón, parecía en total confianza del equipo campeón del pueblo haciendo que una vena sádica en ella hubiera despertado, pasando de ser la chica que parecía aburrida con tener que hablar con los concursantes a ser una chica emocionada por la matanza que seguro será en ese momento.

- _Esta es su última oportunidad de rendirse_ –Canturreó ella, viéndolos por sobre su hombro con el siniestro brillo de sus ojos.- _Por qué en esta ronda no hay vuelta atrás._

- _Nosotros no vamos a rendirnos ahora_ –Le decía Keith con su barbilla en alto, no intimidado para nada por las amenazas de una chica que sonaba congestionada.

Ella solo subió un hombro restándole importancia, abriendo la puerta hacía el balcón. A medida que caminaban por la plataforma, no dejaron de fijarse en como todo el estadio estaban cantando en coro el nombre del equipo campeón golpeando sus manos con cualquier objeto que tuvieran en frente. _“¡Pitones! ¡Pitones!”_ bramaban una y otra vez, sin embargo, entre esas voces podían escuchar el nombre de Kaltenecker cantar entre ellos con intensidad.

Los tres quedaron en la plataforma roja como costumbre, Lance siendo el único que saludaba al público enviándole guiños a esas chicas que le llamaban por su nombre (O bueno, el apodo que Pidge les dio), Keith solo rodaba los ojos. De lado azul un nuevo trio se acercó, dos chicas y un chico. El trio de por si era impresionante, una de las chicas y el chico eran altos, el chico solo le ganaba a la otra por un par de centímetros. Entre ellos estaba la segunda chica que prácticamente les rozaba los hombros a ambos, viéndose inusualmente más pequeña en el uniforme oscuro que tenía.

- _Awww, eres adorable_ –Arrulló Lance sin querer, poniendo una mano en su boca esperando a que la chica no se ofendiera, ella solo sonrío con amabilidad subiendo sus hombros.

- _Gracias._

- _¿Ustedes son los Kalteneckers, no?_ –La chica alta les preguntó emocionada, tenía un largo cabello azabache amarrado en una cola de caballo, bajo el casco podía ver un mechón turquesa que medio recubría su ojo derecho. Su otro ojo, turquesa también, miraba a cada uno de ellos con un fuerte brillo en el.- _¡Parecen como si fueran unos espías con ese maquillaje que tienen!_

- _¿¿Ves?? ¡Te dije que si funcionaba!_ –Replicó Lance dándole un leve empujón en el hombro a Keith que rodó los ojos.

Ambos se callaron cuando el earthbender se acercó hacía donde ellos, tenía el cabello de un tono rojizo-castaño bajo su casco además de una fuerte mirada esmeralda. Podría ser del tamaño de Shiro, y sentían que los podía destruir a los tres con un simple chasquido de los dedos a pesar de no verse realmente peligroso, con esa ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras estiraba su mano hacía Keith.

- _Espero que juguemos un juego limpio_ –Decía, su sonrisa ensanchándose para ser un poco más competitiva y decidida.- _Como espero que no vayan fáciles con nosotros, demuéstrennos de que están hecho._

Por un momento, Lance creyó ver a Keith sonrojarse apretando la mano del otro, sintiendo un tic en su ojo que lo hizo desviar su mirada un tanto molesto. La waterbender, de cabello marrón con ojos violetas le dio la mano a Hunk quién se la tomo con alegría, y la firebender le dio un codazo amistoso –Aunque algo fuerte.- a Lance. El referí le indico a ambos equipos que se colocaran en sus posiciones.

- _Chicos, este es el momento, muéstrenle todo lo que tenemos_ –Decía Keith determinado, poniéndose en postura de ataque.

- _Devika, defiéndenos_ –Decía el earthbender a la castaña, su voz sonando como la de un líder.- _Anahid, contrólate._

La pelinegra resopló, colocándose en posición. Justo cuando el referí sopló su silbato levantando el brazo, fue que la verdadera contienda arrancó. El choque de elementos era tan impresionante como las primeras partidas que jugaron, lo que lo diferenciaba es que esos chicos jugaban con más intensidad que el resto de los equipos. _Leykon_ , como descubrieron más tarde se llamaba el earthbender enemigo, era una fuerza que ni siquiera el más simple ataque podía derribar, manteniéndose firme lanzando con una asombrosa precisión los discos de tierra los cuales golpeaban con los otros que Hunk lanzaba y las bolas de fuego de Keith, uno de esos discos logrando golpear a Hunk en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder una línea.

 _Devika_ era rápida, por su pequeño tamaño se le hacía muy fácil poder esquivar los proyectiles con gráciles movimientos gimnástico defendiendo a sus compañeros justo como se le había pedido, y cuando había una abertura ella lanzaba una bola de agua que golpeaba con suma fuerza, logrando que Lance trastabillara al impactarse contra él pero que resistió manteniéndose aun detrás de la línea de inicio.

- _H-Hunk_ –Lance jadeó colocándose en posición defensiva, hablando por sobre su hombro hacía su amigo a unos cuantos pasos tras él.- _¿No se te hace familiar algo?_

- _¿Uh?_ –Hunk le vio en una posición similar, levantando una ceja.- _¿Familiar como---ACK!_

Hunk tuvo que esquivar una llamarada de fuego que casi le calcinaba la peluca e incluso hizo retroceder al waterbender para evitar ser parte del daño colateral. _Anahid_ , la firebender enemiga, era apasionada; no había ni una otra palabra que pudiera describir la ferviente emoción que la misma chica parecía sacar de cada poro de su piel, sus llamaradas eran intensas usando todo su cuerpo, en especial más sus piernas, para enviar diferentes tipos de llamaradas, bolas de fuego y cortes en el aire o en el suelo.

Pero Anahid fallaba solo en una cosa, y es que desde que comenzó la partida solo se ha fijado en luchar con una sola persona: Keith. Decir que Keith no luchaba con una pasión similar sería estúpido, tomando la grata sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y que compartía con la chica que parecían disfrutar de esa pelea, sus llamas chocando entre ellas haciéndolas más calientes que se acercaban con sumo peligro hacía sus demás compañeros.

- _¡ACK!_ –Hunk volvió a quejarse, lanzándose al suelo poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza en lo que una ráfaga de fuego pasaba encima de él.- _¡Chicos, cálmense! ¡Van a terminar quemándonos a todos!_

El resonante pitido del silbato les hizo detenerse en seco, al voltear hacía el balcón del referí vieron al hombre sacar una tarjeta roja de su bolsillo que hizo a todos en el estadio abuchear.

- _¡Uy, qué mal!_ –La comentarista decía, chasqueando un poco su lengua.- _Ahora ambos equipos tendrán que retroceder dos líneas por su grave falta._

- _¡Mooooowh!_ –Se quejó Anahid con sus hombros caídos, dando media vuelta para ir con su equipo.

- _¡Muchas gracias, flamita!_ –Le regañaba Lance con sus manos sobre su cintura, viendo a Keith con su ceño fruncido.- _Ahora por ustedes estamos muy en desventaja para esta ronda._

- _¡Lo sé, lo sé! Lo siento_ –Suspiraba apenado, pasando su mano por la nuca con su mirada en sus pies.- _No suelo tener muchas oportunidades para usar mis habilidades sin tener ese constante recordatorio de que debo mantenerlo oculto de todos._

- _Parecía que ambos se estaban divirtiendo_ –Consideraba Hunk con una pequeña sonrisa, asomándose a un lado de Lance.- _Pero viejo, un poco más y mi peluca hubiera quedado carbonizada._

- _Lo sé, perdón por eso…_

- _Pero hablando de algo más importante, ¿Ustedes chicos no se fijaron de algo?_ –Lance dio un paso adelante, volteando para poder ver a sus dos compañeros al rostro que le miraban curioso.- _Puede que este imaginando cosas, ¿Pero no les parecía que ellos jugaban como si estuvieran en un campo de batalla? ¿No les recuerda un poco a nosotros?_

Con su pulgar señalo sobre su hombro al equipo en la última línea del lado azul, en donde Leykon regañaba a Anahid con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la firebender mantenía sus hombros caídos y su cabeza gacha, Devika asentía a cada cosa que su líder decía mientras que le daba palmadas en la espalda a Anahid.

- _Ahora que lo mencionas, ellos son muy fuertes para ser solo jugadores de Pro-Control_ –Hunk acariciaba su barbilla en un gesto contemplativo.- _¿Qué posibilidades hay de que sean viajeros como nosotros que también buscan dinero?_

- _Anahid pelea más como un soldado de fuego que como una jugadora de Pro-Control habitual_ –Comentaba Keith acomodando mejor su casco.- _Si ellos son viajeros, Anahid probablemente sea una desertora de la armada y de una u otra forma termino con los otros._

- _Y los otros dos parecen tratar de mantenerla a raya para que no termine incendiando el ring o peor_ –Lance cruzaba sus brazos, arrugando un poco su nariz.- _¿O será que ellos ocultan algo más?_

Su pregunta quedo al aire cuando la comentarista anunció que debían proseguir con la partida hasta que un equipo cayera al foso de lodo. Todos ellos volvieron a colocarse en posición de ataque (Lance y Devika en defensiva), debido a que ahora estaban en la última línea ambos tenían que ser más precisos con sus ataques, el más mínimo podía tumbarlos al lado. La campana volvió a sonar y los elementos volvieron a volar por los aires, Anahid pareció haberse calmado después del regaño más seguía manteniendo su pasión enviando ráfagas de fuego hacía Lance que detenía con lazos de agua.

Hunk golpeaba el suelo levantando diferentes discos que lanzaban para chocar con las bolas de fuego de Anahid mientras Keith se encargaba de luchar contra Leykon, el earthbender contrario se mantenía firme soportando todo lo que Keith le lanzaba sin soltar una gota de sudor en su rostro, el chico sonreía ladino hacía Keith quién jadeaba buscando su aliento con sus puños elevados a la altura de sus hombros, ciertos mechones de su peluca se pegaban a su acalorado rostro, él también sonrió ladino con un fuerte brillo en sus ojos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, dispuesto a seguir con la danza que ambos tenían desde que comenzó la batalla en donde parecían disfrutar de estar a la par del otro, como si estuvieran teniendo una larga conversación usando solo sus cuerpos en vez de sus voces. Y no es como si Lance hubiera notado eso, por supuesto que no, no es como si Leykon estuviera _coqueteando_ con Keith o que fuera _Keith_ quién coqueteaba con él usando sus mejores habilidades; ¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo la adrenalina del momento! ¡No es como si Keith, el inepto social del grupo, estuviera poniendo más atención a sus movimientos solo para impresionarlo a _él_!

¡Todo era producto de la adrenalina del momento, eso era!

Por lo que tampoco significaba que, por estar distraído con sus propios pensamientos, ni se fijó que Anahid aprovecho la duda en sus pasos para lanzar una bola de fuego dándole directo en el pecho hasta que comió lodo, muy literalmente.

- _¡Lance! ¿Estás bien?_ –Pidge se había acercado hacía él cuando la plataforma lo subió hacía el balcón, le ayudo sosteniendo su casco dejándolo sobre la banca mientras Lance se quitaba el lodo de su cuerpo con cierta molestia en su rostro.- _¡Lo estabas haciendo bastante bien! ¿Algo paso allá arriba?_

- _No quiero hablar de eso_ –Sabía que sonaba infantil diciendo eso con sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas, Pidge tarareo por lo bajo. La campana los hizo voltear hacía el campo viendo que la primera ronda concluyo porqué se acabó el tiempo, eso hizo que un pinchazo de orgullo se aglomerará en el pecho de Lance al saber que sus compañeros habían resistido hasta el último momento.

La plataforma comenzó a elevarse mostrando a los otros dos los cuales se veían tan cansados como adoloridos, Hunk se estiraba para atrás con sus manos en la espalda baja y Keith giraba su hombro derecho un par de veces.

- _Diablos, sí que son fuertes, no sé si podremos sobrevivir a otra ronda contra ello_ –Mencionaba Hunk inclinándose más hacía tras hasta que un **CRACK** resonó, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

- _¿Estas bien?_ –Keith preguntó a Lance ignorando los lamentos de Hunk a sus espaldas, dejando que Pidge fuera en su rescate ayudándolo a volver a enderezar su cuerpo a como estaba antes.- _Te veías un poco distraído allá arriba, ¿Sucedió algo?_

- _Lo siento llamita, es que me entretenía mucho ver cómo le hacías ojitos al enemigo_ –Lance intentaba sonar desinteresado y burlón, aunque apretara sus brazos cruzados en contra su pecho con sus hombros tensos.- _¡Lo entiendo, ¿Bien?! Leykon es atractivo… ¡Demonios! Todos en ese grupo son atractivos, hasta yo no sería capaz de quitarle un ojo a uno de ellos; ¡Pero al menos recuerdo que tengo que concentrarme, no como tú!_

- _¿Q-Qué?_ –Keith reclamó, sus hombros subiéndose a la par que una ceja también se levantaba con una expresión de suma confusión.- _¿De que estas hablando?_

- _¡Vamos hermano, no actúes como si no lo hubiera visto!_ –Le dio un codazo en el costado al firebender, el cual si a Lance le pregunta fue amistoso, que Keith chistará por el dolor era pura mentira.- _Estabas todo sonrisa y coqueteo con el earthbender allá, y tú siempre eres el que me regaña diciendo que no debería hacerlo con el equipo enemigo; ¡Como las mesas se han volteado, ¿Ah?!_

- _¡Yo no estaba coqueteando con él!_ –Keith le respondía indignado, subiendo sus manos hacía arriba.- _¡Ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello! ¡Me preocupaba más que mi trasero no cayera en el lodo!_

- _Ooooh, ¿¿Y no te preocupaba más de que yo cayera al lodo?? ¿¿Tu compañero de equipo_?? –Lance puso sus manos en su cintura, elevando su barbilla con ofensa _.- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Era más fácil coquetear con el chico atractivo del equipo contrario que apoyar a tu compañero que defendía tu trasero de no caer al lodo!_

Keith abrió su boca para responder a ello, creyendo que era estúpido que Lance de todas las personas creyera que estaba coqueteando con él earthbender enemigo, Keith solo estaba disfrutando de la pelea porqué, como ya se dijo, no suele usar mucho su fuego control además de que era una rara ocasión de que conociera a alguien capaz de mantener su ritmo aun con un elemento contrario al suyo. Simplemente le parecía estúpido que pensara que estaba interesado en ese chico de _esa forma_ cuando la verdad nunca se le había ocurrido en primer lugar, y aunque Lance se lo haya puesto en la mesa, Keith se conocía bien y sabía que, aunque si admitiera que Leykon _es_ atractivo (Por qué no esta tan ciego para no notarlo) ya había alguien más en la mente del firebender, una persona que era difícil no prestarle atención.

Quiso decirle al waterbender que estaba siendo ridículo cuando algo en su mente hizo clic instantáneo cerrando su boca, imaginando dos piezas de un rompecabezas encajando con facilidad. Se fijó mejor en Lance, en especial en su lenguaje corporal, que aunque intentara sonar desinteresado había una clara molestia que no podía ocultar ni con su mirada, furibundos ojos azules que le miraban como si le hubiera _traicionado_ de alguna forma, y todo por creer que estaba coqueteando con otro chico.

Podrá Keith ser un _inepto social_ , pero si de algo podría enorgullecerse es que por lo menos sabía leer el lenguaje corporal de alguien, eso venía de la mano con su trabajo de caza recompensas en donde le era _muy_ útil.

- _¿Estas celoso?_ –Pregunto en casi un susurro, había una sensación de incredulidad que se asomaba en su pecho, pero también de esperanza que picaba en sus extremidades. Toda esa amalgama de sentimientos aumento cuando el waterbender se tensó aún más con todo su rostro enrojecido, frunciendo su ceño y moviendo su pie derecho en clara ansiedad.

- _¿Y-Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? ¿De ti coqueteando con otro chico? ¡PFFFF! ¡Estaría más celoso de que ese chico te invitara a salir y tu dijeras que sí!_

- _¿E-En verdad?_ –La esperanza solo había crecido diez veces más cuando Lance pareció darse cuenta de su error, negando varias veces con su cabeza la cual parecía soltar humo por todo lo que estaba pasando.

- _¡No lo estaría! ¡No estaría celoso de que otro chico te pida salir, p-puedes salir con quién se te dé la gana! Leykon es atractivo, tú eres atractivo; ¡Ustedes pueden ir a una atractiva cita y tener atractivos hijos por todo lo que me importa!_

Lance se dio media vuelta refunfuñando pasando su mano por su rostro tratando de controlar sus ansiosos nervios y atrevido corazón por ponerle imágenes que no quería en su cabeza, en cambio Keith se veía _complacido_ con una pequeña sonrisa llevando un puño en su boca para no soltar las tontas risillas que buscaban salir sin su permiso.

- _¿Ya terminaron con su pelea marital?_ –Pidge habló con tanto molestia como diversión en su voz, poniendo una sonrisa cuando escuchó a Lance gritar _“¡NO ES UNA PELEA MARITAL!”_ volteando a ver hacía sus otros dos maestros.- _Ya es tiempo de que regresen al campo a terminar con la última ronda; mientras que yo regresaré a las gradas a buscar nuevas víctimas._

Ella frotó sus manos entre sí dándose media vuelta saliendo del balcón dejando a los tres mirándose a las caras buscando una respuesta que nadie poseía, en lo que la plataforma metálica se extendía hacía ellos para hacerlos regresar allá afuera. La escotilla bajo las bocinas se abrió dejando sacar una gran cantidad de agua para llenar el ring, el resto cayendo hacía el lodo, una vez todo estuvieran preparado cada uno de ellos se acercó a su respectivo lugar, Lance no dejaba de enviarle miradas fuerte a Leykon como si esperase que con eso el chico fuera a _combustionar_ espontáneamente haciendo que Hunk le diera un codazo para que prestara atención.

- _Quiero decir que pase lo que pase,_ -Se adelantaba Devika, levantando un dedo en el aire.- _¡Sin resentimientos! No tenemos que ser enemigos afuera de este ring, yo creo que tenemos metas algo similares._

- _Quizá todos podemos salir a comer algo una vez todo esto termine –_ Hunk comentaba, con una simple sonrisa con su mano sobre su estómago.- _Pelear tanto me abre el apetito, ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?_

Todos en el equipo contrario aceptaron en buena fe sobre ir a comer algo, justo entonces la campana en el ring resonó indicándole a todos en colocarse en posiciones. La comentarista menciono lo típico de ser la última ronda, solo puede haber un ganador, Ciudad República, el dinero y eso; Hunk pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo a Pidge entre las gradas otra vez, conversando con las personas que parecían entregarle algo en sus manos; _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Ambos equipos comenzaron a moverse apenas sonó el silbato, todos con la idea de que solo uno podía salir invicto y ganarse todos los premios. Los pitones parecían haberse puesto dos veces más duros que antes, Anahid y Leykon se movían con una coordinación terrorífica que incluso Keith y Lance tenían problemas en copiar, el momento en que el earthbender golpeaba el suelo para levantar tres discos, Anahid golpeaba uno para después girar sobre sus talones enviando un corte vertical de fuego que seguía el mismo camino del disco, Lance pudo romper el disco de piedra pero el corte de fuego le dio de lleno dando un paso hacia atrás pisando la línea, chasqueo la lengua cuando esta se prendió en rojo pasándose a la otra parte.

Devika no se quedaba atrás, combinando también sus ataques con los de sus compañeros, ella lanzaba balas de agua seguidos haciendo alarde de sus habilidades gimnasticas, esquivo un disco que paso por encima de su rostro cuando se inclinó para atrás en un movimiento que hizo al earthbender abrir la boca pero ella rápidamente se irguió para lanzar otra bala de agua que golpeo a Hunk en el hombro. Cuando Keith creía estar en ventaja, enviaba sus propias bolas de fuego hacía la waterbender enemiga tan solo para ser defendida por sus otros compañeros sea esquivando el ataque con uno propio o recibiéndolo de lleno.

Hunk se mantenía firme golpeando el aire en varias direcciones moviendo los discos de tierra buscando el momento indicado para actuar, él sabía, por las tantas veces que ha tenido que pelear en el campo de batalla, que la mejor estrategia siempre era primero encargarse de las defensas del enemigo para luego atacar la ofensiva, y sabía que Devika era la impenetrable defensa que los Pitones tenía por lo que debía ser muy preciso con su siguiente ataque. La paciencia era su mejor arma, y mientras esquivaba lo mejor que podía busco la abertura que le llevara a su objetivo.

Y creyó encontrarlo ese momento, cuando sus amigos se encargaban de enviar sus ataques hacía ellos siendo de nuevo detenidos por los otros dos jugadores. Todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta, al menos para Hunk, cuando tanto Anahid como Leykon se movieron dejando una abertura justo en medio en donde podía ver a Devika la cual estaba parada con sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de agua a su alrededor, Hunk tomó la oportunidad golpeando el suelo elevando un disco el cual se volteo en vertical golpeándolo hacia delante, el disco paso entre los dos jugadores y con una insana precisión golpeo a Devika en el pecho con la suficiente fuerza…

_Para sacarla del ring._

- _¡Oh por los espíritus!_ –La comentarista bramaba a la par de los espectadores.- _¡Nuestra querida Devika ha caído al lodo!_

Anahid y Leykon se miraron al rostro, a pesar de su compañera caída no se veían para nada asustados sino más decidido, el earthbender enemigo giró a ver a Hunk asintiendo su cabeza en respeto, Hunk sonrió amplio vibrando en orgullo.

- _¡Jeez! Nuestra defensa se ha ido_ –Anahid limpiaba el sudor de su barbilla, apretando su puño derecho empezó a golpear su palma un par de veces creando chispas de fuego, como si chocara dos rocas juntas.- _¡Diablos Ley! Esto se va a poner salvaje._

- _Justo como a ti te gusta_ –Le comento poniéndose a su lado en posición de ataque, Anahid se rio colocándose en su misma posición con una enorme emocionada sonrisa en su rostro.

- _¿Por qué sentí eso más como una amenaza que una preocupación?_ –Hunk tragó, queriendo mantenerse firme pero sintiendo sus rodillas temblar; los tres juntos eran fuertes pero esos dos parecían una fuerza superior a lo indomable, si antes creía que Keith y Lance tenían una sincronía increíble cuando peleaban es que nunca se enfrentaron a esos dos chicos que tenían en frente.

Nadie pudo sobreponerse al momento en cuando Anahid soltó un _alarido de guerra_ golpeando el aire creando una gran bola de fuego dirigida al pobre Lance, golpeándolo hasta hacerlo volar por el ring, Keith y Hunk quedaron boquiabiertos por aquello tan repentino en lo que escuchaban el grito ahogado del waterbender descender, Anahid casi daba brinquitos en el sitio donde estaba parada y Leykon pasaba su mano por el rostro, viendo hacía ambos con cansados ojos llenos de disculpas por su salvaje compañera.

- _Lan-Digo, ¡Isamu!_ –Exclamó viendo hacia atrás, como el cuerpo se hundía en el lodo tal peso muerto, o puede que Lance solo estaba siendo dramático.

- _¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué hacemos?!_ –Hunk estaba angustiado con sus rodillas temblorosas esquivando cuando una bola de fuego o disco de tierra pasaba por su lado, regresando el ataque lo mejor que podía.- _Ellos están en un nivel totalmente diferente al nuestro; ¿Cómo podemos derrotarles?_

Keith tenía que idear un plan y necesitaba hacerlo rápido, sus contrincantes no le daban tiempo suficiente para detenerse a pensar así que tenía que hacerlo sobre la marcha. Ponía sus ojos en Leykon seguido luego a Anahid, observaba la manera en como ambos se movían siendo el soporte del otro haciendo galas de sus habilidades, podía notar bastante bien la _familiaridad_ que se tenían entre ellos para leer con facilidad el estilo de pelea del otro, tal como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Además si recordaba bien, de aquella vez en donde él y Anahid pelearon hasta casi quemar la peluca de Hunk, se demostró lo impulsiva que puede ser la pelinegra demostró, tanto que ella necesitaba de alguien para recordarle mantener la calma así no termine de quemar a alguien por accidente.

(Podía decir que en cierta manera él también necesitaba a alguien con la cabeza fría que le recordara no tener que ser tan imprudente, lo que era un trabajo para tanto Shiro… Como Lance).

Keith entonces abrió su boca en realización, haciendo un ademán para Hunk con la cabeza señalando hacía ellos y puso mucho énfasis hacía aquel que sería la mayor amenaza que había en el ring: **Leykon**. Sin él, Anahid no tendría a su “ _control de impulso_ ” a su lado que vigilará y le recordara lo que _NO_ tenía que hacer, al no tenerlo a su lado era probable que Anahid saltara a hacer algo imprudente con tal de salvarse y ganar, lo cual el referí vería como una falta sacándola de la partida y los Kalteneckers ganarían _por default_.

O por lo menos, eso es lo que Keith pudo idear al momento, esperando que la mirada determinante que poseía explicara todo lo necesario a Hunk. El earthbender tildó un poco su cabeza al verlo, fijándose en el chico del equipo contrario sopesando por un momento hasta que pareció entenderlo, asintiendo varias veces elevando un pulgar, Keith sonrió entre dientes.

Hunk empezó a lanzar discos tras discos de roca sin piedad alguna hacía ambos jugadores, no escucharon al referí o a la comentarista mencionar si eso estaba prohibido por lo que siguió adelante con lo suyo, sus contrincantes esquivaban y golpeaban los discos mejor que podía y es cuando Keith se aprovechó del momento para dar un salto dando una patada en corte vertical que obligo a ambos separarse del otro en los extremos de la línea en donde estaban.

- _¡Tsuyoshi, vamos!_ –Le llamó concentrándose en lanzar todas sus bolas de fuego hacía Leykon, el earthbender soportaba todo los ataques usando la misma roca o cubriéndose con sus brazos, el chico realmente sabía cómo resistir pero no se ponía en duda que la fuerza de dos maestros estaba haciendo que comenzara a retroceder un poco.

Keith y Hunk decidieron por darle el golpe de gracia combinando un ataque de fuego y roca que para cualquiera se vería peligroso (¡Ellos le estaban bajando la intensidad, lo juran!), Leykon apretó sus dientes colocando sus brazos en X protegiendo su rostro y pecho esperando el golpe del ataque, más nadie se esperó que la idea imprudente de su compañera sería justo ahora, Anahid fue más rápida en moverse para colocarse con los brazos extendidos frente al chico, sucediendo lo que se esperaba: El ataque le dio de lleno en el cuerpo mandándola a volar por los aires sacándola del ring.

- _¿Acaso ella… Se sacrificó?_ –Hunk estaba boquiabierto, de haber sido otra situación, una de vida o muerte en ese momento estaría dando sus plegarías hacía la chica. La impresión no le duró mucho, soltando un chillido cuando un disco lo golpeo en el pecho con suma fuerza, también sacándolo del ring.

Tal parece que Leykon no iba a dejar que el sacrificio de su compañera fuera en vano.

- _¡No, Tsuyoshi!_ –Exclamó Keith. Solo quedaron él y Leykon, dos fuertes jugadores, uno conocido por su pasión y el otro por su fuerte resistencia física.

El earthbender se veía, tal como él, cansado pero decidido de culminar con eso. Se acuclillo separando sus piernas colocando sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo, en la posición básica de montura que, quién sabe por qué, se veía más intimidante así, quizá lo era por sus fuertes ojos esmeraldas en aquel serio rostro que lo miraba como si lo desafiara; y por supuesto que Keith aceptaría ese desafío colocándose en su propia posición, con un puño cerca de su cuerpo y el otro extendido hacía adelante.

Creyó escuchar a la comentarista decir algo sobre “ _Ser un momento decisivo entre dos grandes atractivas fuerzas_ ” (Estaba un tanto seguro que la escucho suspirar risueña al decir eso), los alaridos de los espectadores solo quedaron como sonido de fondos al estar concentrado en su enemigo, Keith no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la emoción que jalaba sus labios formando una sonrisa excitada, ha pasado tanto desde que sintió la sensación de la adrenalina correr por sus venas o lo bien que se sentía poder controlar sus llamas libremente sin temor alguno a ser descubierto cuando debía de estar ocultando su identidad incluso en aquel ring, aunque estaba seguro que mostraba una buena parte de sí mismo en esa pelea. Así que ambos se proponían a atacar y esquivar, a veces uno lograba golpear al otro pero resistía negándose a retroceder un paso, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso a flor de piel con la idea de que uno de ellos tenía que caer.

Si tan solo los dos no fueran tan obstinados para dejarse vencer por el otro.

- _Creo que debo darte las gracias_ –Keith decía sintiéndose maravillosamente liviano a pesar de la creciente tensión en el ambiente, limpiando el sudor que caía por su barbilla dándose cuenta de que el maquillaje _por fin_ estaba empezando a caerse al ver el dorso de su mano manchada.- _En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que puedo usar libremente mi fuego control, aun si no es una pelea de vida o muerte igual lo estoy disfrutando._

- _Concuerdo_ –Leykon decía, gotas de sudor bajando por sus sienes, mechones de cabellos rojizos pegados en su frente, una sonrisa satisfecha adornaba su rostro.- _Hace mucho que no me topaba con alguien capaz de resistir tanto como yo en una pelea, Anahid suele estar a la par conmigo, y tu pareces estar al mismo nivel que ella._

- _Voy a suponer que eso es un cumplido_ –Dijo entre risas, complacido de ver como el chico asentía, Keith volvía apretar sus puños acomodándose mejor en posición de ataque sin desvanecer su sonrisa.- _Tengo que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tenga, quién sabe cuándo sería la siguiente vez en que pueda mostrar mi verdadero yo al mundo._

- _Oh, te entiendo perfectamente_ –Cerró sus ojos asintiendo un par de veces, tanto su expresión como su lenguaje corporal parecía decirle a Keith que él comprendía de lo que estaba hablando, lo comprendía muy bien.- _Nadie nunca menciono que ser un espía de la resistencia fuera un trabajo fácil._

_Espera, ¿Qué?_

Le tomó solo ese segundo, tan solo un mísero segundo en donde Keith bajó su guardia por las palabras que Leykon había dicho en donde sus ojos mostraban lo mucho que sabía sobre ser un _espía_. Un mísero segundo en donde Keith formuló miles de preguntas, a la vez que un disco lo golpeaba en el pecho mandándolo a volar viendo como el ring se hacía cada vez más y más lejano hasta que lo último que vio fue lodo cubriendo su rostro, y lo último que escuchó fue la inminente explosión de bramidos de los espectadores conjunto con la campana para finalizar la ronda.

- _¡Y después de una batalla decisiva como ninguna otra, tenemos a nuestros ganadores! ¡Los todavía campeones de nuestro pueblo; LOS PITONES DEL INFIERNO!_

- **¡PITONES! ¡PITONES! ¡PITONES! ¡PITONES!**

Lance y Hunk habían bajado para ayudar a Keith salir del foso de lodo, el firebender se le veía bastante sorprendido por algo sin saber cómo llevarlo a palabras que explicara todo lo que había pasado allá arriba, no importaba que tanto Hunk o Lance le preguntara que fue lo que aquel chico le dijo Keith negaba con su cabeza diciéndole que no lo sabía pero que intentaría explicarlos después. Cuando la plataforma metálica llego hasta el balcón, Pidge estaba ahí conjunto con la chica de lentes de antes con su siempre confiable portapapeles, la joven avatar mantenía una sonrisa alegre en su rostro a pesar de que los tres estuvieran bien conscientes de que les habían pateado el trasero.

- _¡Chicos, eso fue increíble!_ –Pidge exclamaba acercándose a ellos extendiendo sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo al firebender sin importarle que todavía estuviera cubierto por lodo, separándose por un poco para verlo con brillantes ojos miel.- _¡Nunca había visto una partida tan intensa como esta! ¡Ese earthbender era duro como la roca pero tú resististe hasta último momento!_

- _Sí, y después caí_ –Apenado se quitó el casco para poder liberar su sudoroso cabello de la cola de caballo que traía.- _Y perdimos, ahora no tendremos dinero para el viaje._

- _¿Quién dice que no?_ –La chica habló acomodando sus lentes dando un paso hacia ellos.- _Por favor síganme para darles su premio._

- _¡Un momento! ¿¿Premio??_ –Hunk se adelantó en decir, mostrando su confusión en su tono de voz.- _¿Perdimos pero aun así ganamos un premio?_

- _Yo nunca puse en duda que nuestros campeones perderían_ –La chica sonreía con pícaros labios morados y relucientes lentes poniendo una mano en su pecho.- _Pero ustedes Kalteneckers quedaron en segundo lugar, por los que se les da el premio de SEGUNDO lugar, por supuesto._

- _¿Y por qué los pósteres no dicen nada de un segundo premio?_ –Lance preguntaba frunciendo su ceño, estaba muy cerca de arrancarse su barba falsa en indignación sin importarle si la chica le viera raro por deshacerse de su vello facial.- _Ese tipo de información no se debería omitir._

- _Si tienes una queja sobre eso díselo al jefe de publicidad, él decía que tanta información acabaría con el equilibrio de los pósteres que hizo_ –Decía ella rodando sus ojos, no parecía ser la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con esa clase de tonterías en su línea de trabajo _.- El premio gordo son los diez mil yuanes y la oportunidad de participar en los torneos nacionales en Ciudad República, el segundo lugar a cambio recibiría la mitad, o sea cinco mil yuanes, y un puesto VIP en la arena para cuando comiencen los torneos._

-¡Además, no todo está perdido tampoco! –Pidge ensanchaba su sonrisa con la misma picardía que tenía la otra chica, de su bolsillo saco varios saquitos violetas que adentro parecían estar llenos de dinero, cuando agitaba uno se podían escuchar las monedas tintineando entre ellas.- Durante todas las rondas en donde jugaron, hice un montón de apuestas con varios de los espectadores, en algunas perdía en otras gane; ¡Y gracias a mí tenemos más dinero del que no están ofreciendo!

- _¿Y no nos dijiste esto por qué….?_ –Lance volvía a refunfuñar cruzando sus brazos, la joven avatar agitó su mano en un gesto que le decía que no tenía que preocuparse de nada, ella tenía todo fríamente calculado.

- _Porqué quería verlos jugar Pro-Control; ¡Duh!_ –Reclamó como si fuera obvio, mirando a cada uno de ellos.- _Si se los hubiera dicho entonces tendrían más tensión encima y no hubieran dado su cien por ciento en el ring; ¿Me equivoco?_

Tenía razón pero igual a todos ellos le hubieran gustado saber eso de antemano en vez de correr como tejones topos ciegos en medio de un campo minado siendo destruidos por todos esos equipos que se le lanzaron tales lobos hambrientos en jauría. La chica carraspeó su garganta para que prestaran atención en ella nuevamente, no hizo comentario alguno sobre las apuestas ni específico si eso era legal dentro del establecimiento, aunque si lo pensaban bien aquella arena es clandestina por lo que LEGAL puede que no lo sea. Los llevó hasta una habitación amplia bien amueblada, con alfombra roja cubriendo de extremo en extremo el suelo y varios alargados sofás beige, al fondo había un escritorio frente a un ventanal que mostraba el cielo en su atardecer, tenían que llegar pronto al campamento o Shiro volvería por ellos otra vez.

Aparte, se fijaron que no eran los únicos que estaban ocupando aquella habitación.

- _¡Hey! ¡Lo lograron!_ –Devika les saludó a todos con una mano sentada al lado de Leykon, sin su uniforme oscuro podían notar mejor su complexión gimnastica además del corto cabello marrón que tenía.- _Escuche que quedaron en segundo lugar, no es lo mismo que el primero; ¡Pero algo es algo! ¿No?_

La chica les dijo que se acomodaran en el lugar mientras ella buscaría al dueño de la arena, el que organizó todo el primer lugar, para hablar con los campeones. Hunk se dejó hundir en uno de los sofá sintiendo cada una de sus articulaciones crujir con el más simple movimiento que hacía. Lance le siguió sentándose a su lado apoyándose en su hombro poniendo su pierna izquierda a lo largo del sofá en verdad tentado de arrancarse lo que tenía en el rostro. Y Pidge se sentó a un lado de Lance, picando su rodilla para que moviera su pierna y le diera más espacio, lo que hizo a regañadientes.

- _Cielos, ustedes pelean como demonios_ –Mascullaba Hunk usando uno de las muchas almohadillas que habían en el sofá para limpiarse el rostro, dejando un manchón en la tela beige.- _Creo que voy a estar adolorido como que, un mes u algo._

- _No me sorprende que ustedes sean los campeones después de todo_ –Lance decía restregando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano sintiéndose muy cansado, en cualquier momento caería dormido justo en donde estaba. Parpadeó un par de veces notando que Keith seguía parado en donde estaba, con sus labios apretados mirando hacia el otro earthbender, Lance enarcó sus cejas en sospecha.- _Ke-Digo, Akira, viejo, ¿No piensas sentarte?_

- _Ellos saben…_

- _¿Qué?_ –Pidge levantaba una ceja, tildando su cabeza confundida.- _¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

Keith no respondió o siquiera volteó a ver el rostro de sus amigos que lo miraban esperando la explicación, acortando el paso quedando frente a Leykon que miraba hacia él con calma. Él pareció comprender lo que intentaba decir el firebender con ese silencio por lo que solo cerró sus ojos unos segundos asintiendo una vez.

- _Lo sabemos_ –Leykon confirmó sus sospechas volviendo a verlo, esta vez poniendo una sonrisa más amable en su usual rostro serio.- _Eres un miembro de la resistencia, tanto como mis compañeras y yo._

- _¿QUÉ?_ –Lance se levantó del sofá rápidamente casi tropezándose con el pobre Hunk y tumbando a Pidge en el camino, colocándose a un lado de Keith para ver al otro agitando sus brazos hacía todas partes.- _¡¿Ustedes son AGENTES también?!_

Un movimiento puso en alerta al par de chicos del cual no pudieron defenderse, Anahid había aparecido de la práctica nada colocándose en medio de ambos rodeándolos con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, tan fuertes que no solo los levantó un poco del suelo a ambos sino que escucharon el crujir de sus costillas.

- _¡Por supuesto que somos agentes, tontos! ¿¿Ustedes creyeron que unos jugadores de Pro-Control jugarían de la forma en cómo jugamos??_ –Anahid lo decía con la obviedad más grande del mundo en su voz, sin mediar mucho movió su mano para ponerla en el rostro de Lance y arrancar su barba como bigote falso haciendo que este chillara por dolor.- _¡Eso fue genial! Los jugadores de Pro-Control suelen ser unos debiluchos que no aguantan mucho si te vuelves un poquitito más fuerte, fue fácil para nosotros volvernos los campeones de este lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; ¡Estuvimos esperando este torneo desde hace MESES!_

- _¡Ok! ¡Ok! Tiempo, necesito tiempo_ –Hunk puso su mano izquierda horizontal y la derecha vertical, haciendo una T.- _¿Ustedes son agentes de la resistencia que se unieron al Pro-Control?_

- _Sé que suena raro_ –Devika decía rascando su nuca, había una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro que decía que intentaba explicar de la mejor manera la bomba que habían soltado en ese momento- _Pero solo estamos participando en Pro-Control porqué NECESITABAMOS un motivo para ir de regreso a Ciudad República; porqué por eeehhh… Digamos ciertos motivos un tanto personales, -_ Miró de reojo a Anahid la cual se sobresaltó al notarla.- _No podemos regresar allá al menos que encontremos la manera, y los jugadores de Pro-Control tienen acceso fácil a la ciudad sin ningún inconveniente._

La pelinegra soltó a ambos maestros para poner sus manos tras la nuca silbando, fingiendo que ella no sabía nada de lo que su compañera estaba diciendo, en lo que Leykon cruzaba sus brazos firme sobre su pecho viéndole con intensos y cansados ojos esmeraldas que le decían muchas cosas.

- _Nosotros no somos realmente agentes de la resistencia, o sea, Keith lo es, nosotros no_ –Hunk proseguía, pensando en que aparte de Keith también estaban Shiro, y Allura, y Coran.- _Lance y yo solo estamos por las circunstancia, y porqué viajamos con el Avatar._

- _¡Hunk!_ –Tanto Lance como Pidge le regañaron, Lance adelantándose para ponerle una mano en la boca para evitar que soltara más cosas que no debía.- _Se supone que no tenemos que decirle eso, ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ellos?_

- _Si pueden_ –Leykon un hombro sin mostrar la menor ofensa hacia lo que Lance había dicho, y en cierto motivo eso hizo que el waterbender arrugará su nariz como si en verdad quería que sintiera que no confiaba en él.- _Además, los rumores de que el avatar regresó se están expandiendo rápido por el reino, tienen que llegar a la base antes de que la nación del fuego haga su mejor ataque._

- _A estas alturas creo que ya es un poco obvio que la mitad del Reino Tierra ya sabe de mí_ –Pidge suspiró, pensando en todo ese viaje que han hecho en donde se han topado con un problema tras otro, acomodo sus lentes inhalando un poco por la boca sacando un poco su pecho para mostrase valiente a pesar de todo- _No hay nada que se le pueda hacer, por ahora tan solo necesito concentrarme en recuperar a mi hermano e ir al palacio de fuego para golpearle el rostro de zombie de Zarkon, y luego hacer una fila de personas que me paguen una moneda de oro por golpearlo en el rostro también._

- _¡Jah! ¡Me gusta mucho este avatar!_ –Pronunciaba Anahid poniéndose a un lado de Pidge para desordenar su cabello en diversión, haciendo que la chica trastabillara un poco teniendo que acomodarse sus lentes.

- _Pues me alegra mucho saber que ustedes son nuestros aliados… ¿En verdad son nuestros aliados, no?_ –Hunk preguntó un poco apenado, no pudiendo evitar generar sospecha de cada nuevo desconocido que se topaba, pero la expresión amable de Devika, la paciencia de Leykon y el ánimo de Anahid le decía que aquellos chicos estaban diciendo la verdad.- _Por qué nos hemos topado ya con un grupo de personas que dijeron ser aliados y terminaron siendo unos ladrones, sin ánimos de ofenderlos claro, no es como si le estuviera diciendo a ustedes ladrones u algo._

- _No se preocupen, si somos aliados_ –Leykon se levantaba del sofá estirando sus brazos hacía arriba crujiendo todas sus articulaciones, y ahora que lo veían mejor, en verdad era tan alto como Shiro.- _Pero nosotros tenemos nuestra propia misión, por lo que después de aquí tenemos que separarnos. Solo puedo decirles que, ustedes tienen más aliados de lo que se imaginan, mantengan sus ojos y mentes abiertas para descubrirlo._

- _Nuestros caminos se cruzaron una vez, nada dice que nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión_ –Devika decía, viendo hacía cada uno con ojos llenos de determinación.- _Tenemos misiones diferentes que cumplir, pero no dudo que todos nos encontraremos al final del camino._

- _Y cuando todo esto terminé, me gustaría tener una revancha_ –Puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Pidge atrayéndola hacía su pecho en un semi abrazo medio ahorcador.- _¡Me gustaría poder enfrentarme al avatar yo misma! ¡Sería divertido verte usando todos los elementos para tratar de sacarme del ring!_

- _¿Crees que no podría hacerlo?_ –Pidge sonreía ladino, con el brillo de un reto en sus ojos viendo hacía la alta chica la cual soltó una carcajada complacida, a ella realmente le gustaba esta chica avatar.

- _Nos encontraremos otra vez en su debido tiempo, por ahora…_ -Leykon tronó su cuello moviéndolo de lado a lado, viéndolos a todos con una expresión agotada.- _Creo que ustedes nos deben una salida a comer, y yo quiero algo caliente, resistí todo este tiempo en donde ustedes trataron de patear mi trasero e intentar asesinarme con la mirada, me merezco algo bueno._

Lance, sabiendo que es quién todavía trataba de asesinarle con la mirada, había abierto la boca para responder a eso con alguna sorna de su parte, para solo soltar un quejido cuando Keith le dio un codazo en el costado con cierto regaño en su rostro, Devika puso una mano en su boca evitando reírse levantándose del sofá, siguiendo de cerca a Anahid que había tomado a Hunk de los hombros también arrastrándolo a él y a Pidge mientras le contaba sobre unos gatos-búhos que había visto en una de las tiendas clandestinas del lugar.

(Y Shiro tuvo que ir a buscarlos cuando cayó la noche, tan solo para encontrar a su grupo y sus nuevos aliados durmiendo encima del otro como cachorritos recién nacidos. Los regañaría de todas formas el día siguiente).

**Author's Note:**

> Una explicación rápida:
> 
> * Los OC que mostré, que forman parte de Los Pitones del Infierno, son OC mio y de [imnotasweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotasweetie) (Anahid y Devika le pertenecen, Leykon me pertenece), son unos OC que le tenemos mucho cariño y simplemente no pude evitar agregarlos acá
> 
> * Keith NO estaba coqueteando con Leykon LMAO, todo es imaginación de Lance, y todo esto nació de un chiste interno que mi pal y yo tenemos ***SNORT***
> 
> * La escena que queda por fuera es que se supone que los Pitones estuvieron viendo la competencia desde la seguridad de su propio balcón, y Anahid vio a Keith hacer cosas indebidas lo que la llevo a decir "Eeyup. este es uno de los nuestros".
> 
> * Si, al ultimo momento el ring creció como la cancha de super campeones (?)
> 
> * Btw, no todos en el Reino Tierra tienen idea de que el Avatar esta entre ellos de nuevo, todo en realidad es una exageración, pero si no sería raro que en algún punto todos se terminen de enterar pero ya eso es por culpa de la misma Pidge xDD


End file.
